


I Thought You'd Be Mad

by Cr0wdc0ntr01



Series: The Sibling Verse [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Big Bro Luci, Cute Nicknames Are Reserved For Siblings Who Visit Within The Millenia, The pain of younger siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0wdc0ntr01/pseuds/Cr0wdc0ntr01
Summary: Part Two of the Siblings Verse.Lucifer is having a perfectly fine day at the precinct, even if his Detective is doing nothing but paperwork. He's certainly not expecting a visit from his younger sister, the angel of Death.Re-take on how this little reunion could've gone down.





	I Thought You'd Be Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love writing Lucifer meeting his siblings. Let me know if you guys want me to write a reunion between any other siblings.

In true Chloe and Lucifer fashion, the two of them did not speak of what occurred two weeks ago in Sid’s Gym, again.

Chloe had of course gone to check on Lucifer later that evening and had found her partner sitting at his piano playing a smooth, slow song. His face was still bruised and battered – and she had no doubt under his shirt was a similar state – but, in that moment, Lucifer had never looked more content. She’d asked a few vague questions of her partner, enough to know that while things would never be as they once were, Lucifer was still beyond pleased to have his little brother back in his life.

It had been just as Chloe and Dan had hoped it would be – cathartic.

Chloe didn’t see the younger brother – Gabriel, if Lucifer was to be trusted – again. But she knew he visited Lucifer often.

While the Detective in Chloe was eager to keep digging, to get answers to the question’s that still circled her thoughts, the friend in her was enough to hold her tongue. She was happy to simply be happy for Lucifer. And so, the matter of his family was all but dropped besides a few rare comments from Lucifer.

So it was – for Chloe at least – completely unexpected when two weeks later, the usual bubble of activity in the precinct was interrupted by the arrival of yet another of Lucifer’s siblings.

 

Lucifer was sitting at Chloe’s desk in his usual chair off to the side as his Detective filled in boring paperwork. He had his feet propped up on the corner of her desk, his hands behind his head, and his thoughts freely drifting. All and all, it was the best Lucifer could hope for given the boring nature of this side of Chloe’s job.

His relative peace was suddenly disturbed by a familiar tingling at the base of his skull. Lucifer let his feet fall to the floor as he sat up straight. He turned, expecting to see his younger brother, Gabriel, entering the precinct.

He was altogether unprepared to instead see a short, black haired, black clad figure standing not meters from the detective’s desk, watching him.

Lucifer’s mouth gaped open a moment as he slowly stood to his feet.

“Azrael.” Lucifer managed to force the words from his lips. He was only distantly aware of both the Detective and Detective Douche’s gazes jumping to him.

His sister stomped forward, her heavy biker boots clomping on the ground as she came to a stop in front of him. Lucifer had his chin against his chest as he stared down at his much shorter sister. His mouth gaped open as he struggled to think what he wanted to say to her.

He couldn’t stop himself from flinching as Azrael brought her hand up to slap him soundly across the face. Lucifer’s head whipped to the side at the force of the blow. He brought a hand to his cheek even as he worked his jaw.

“What the bloody hell was that for?” Lucifer gaped as he turned back to her. Only to pause at the sight of tears building in his sister’s eyes.

“You absolute moron.” Azrael breathed shakily. Right before she stepped forward and did the one thing Lucifer was entirely unprepared for.

She hugged him.

Lucifer stood stiff as a board for several awkward seconds before he hesitantly brought his arms up to wrap around his sister.

That this was the second arch-angel sibling to reach out to Lucifer in as short a time as a month was not lost on him. He wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. And, if he was being honest – something he always strived to be, - he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know.

“What are you doing here, Azrael?” Lucifer asked once his sister stepped back from him.

“What? Too cool to call me Rae-Rae now, Luci?” Azrael asked with a teasing smile on her lips.

Lucifer frowned. He took another step back to put some space between them. It was always best to have some distance between yourself and the angel of death before coming to a disagreement. Azrael might be the shortest of the arch-angels but she was in no means the least fierce.

“Sorry. Fond nicknames are reserved for siblings who’ve visited in the last millennia.” Lucifer snarked. “What are you doing here?” He repeated forcefully even as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I’m here to see you, you dummy.” Azrael told him with a roll of her eyes. If the smile on her face was any indication she was not at all upset at his snarky comment. “About not visiting…” She trailed off, crossing her arms.

“Yes?” Lucifer prompted.

“Well, I thought you’d be mad at me.”

“Why in Dad’s name would I be mad at you?” Lucifer interrupted in genuine confusion. If anything, Azrael was the only one of his siblings that could have been assured he _wasn’t_ mad at them. She at least had _tried_ to stand up for him. That was before Dad made it clear that any who stood with him would suffer the same fate as Lucifer.

But really. Lucifer couldn’t blame her for not sticking her neck out any further.  She hadn’t even really believed in his cause after all. She’d only spoken up out of affection for him.

Azrael rolled her eyes again, looking every inch the surly teenager. “Well, duh. Because I didn’t stop Dad from kicking you out.” Her tone had softened toward the end. Her face twisting into a sort of sorrow that Lucifer had a hard time setting against her usual cheerful persona.

“You tried.” Lucifer said. He waved his hand as if dismissing the matter. “That’s more than I can say for the rest of them.” He added in a somewhat bitter mutter.

His sister’s hand on his arm had Lucifer turning from the morbid turn his thoughts were beginning to take.

“They were afraid.” Azrael told him softly.

Lucifer couldn’t stop his jaw from clenching any more than he could stop himself from shrugging Azrael’s hand off of him. “And you think I wasn’t?” Lucifer demanded lowly.

Azrael was shaking her head, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Of course you were.” Azrael agreed readily. “But you must understand. You were His favourite son and still He cast you out. The others, they were afraid what might happen if He should turn His Wrath on those less favoured.” Azrael explained.

Lucifer stared at her for several silent beats.

Before he’d come to Earth for his vacation, Lucifer wasn’t used to being rendered speechless. He was known as silver tongued, a reputation he had earnt. And yet, thanks to the pesky mortals he’d somehow surrounded himself with, Lucifer was becoming more and more familiar with the sensation. Still, never had he been struck speechless by a member of his family. Even when his Father cast him out Lucifer was firing sharp barbed responses back at Him.

“Er, Lucifer?” Chloe called turning his attention to her. He could see her curious gaze flitting from him and back to his sister. When he did nothing more than raise an eyebrow at her, Chloe let out a sigh. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?” She prompted slowly.

“Oh. Right.” Lucifer smiled. “Detective, this is my sister, Azrael.” Lucifer gestured between the two respectively. “Azrael, this is Detective Chloe Decker.”

“Ah, your Detective!” Azrael let out a chuckle as she hurried to shake the Detective’s hand, throwing a knowing smile in Lucifer’s direction as she did. She turned her attention back to an open mouthed Chloe. “It’s so nice to meet you.” She directed toward Chloe. “Honestly, I can’t tell you how much you’ve done for my big brother.”

“Er, thank you?” Chloe replied unsurely. She was looking from Lucifer to Azrael in slight confusion.

Lucifer for his part had ducked his head. Only centuries of practise prevented a blush from staining his cheeks. “Yes, thank you, Azrael.” Lucifer bit out as he stepped forward to remove his sister from the Detective’s vicinity.

Azrael seemed more than willing to latch onto Lucifer’s arm, turning her attention back to him. “I like her.” Azrael told him without taking the liberty to lower her voice.

Lucifer glanced toward Chloe in time to see his Detective’s cheeks redden.

Lucifer looked back to his sister. “Yes, well. This has been lovely but I’m at work, Rae.” Lucifer told her trying to sound stern.

“Aw, come on, Luci!” Azrael whined, tugging at his arm. There was a smile brightening her face, chasing away any lingering traces of her earlier sorrow. Lucifer couldn’t help his own, smaller, smile blooming in response. He much preferred his sister happy and cheerful.

It was one of the reasons he’d find himself listening to her ramble for hours on end about Dad knew what, back in the day.

“Perhaps you could stop by Lux later tonight?” Lucifer found himself offering. He blamed Gabriel entirely for his sudden bout of sentiment.

“Yes, alright.” Azrael agreed with a grin. “Will Gabe be there? I haven’t seen him in weeks.” Azrael asked excitedly.

Lucifer let out a sigh while casting his eyes to the ceiling and to the sky above that. How was it a month ago he had no contact with anyone besides Amenadiel, and now his club was set to be overrun by his younger siblings? He tried to fool himself into thinking this fact actually annoyed him in some way.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as he gazed at the roof.  _‘If this is your doing, Dad…’_ Lucifer didn’t bother to complete the thought as he turned back to his sister instead.

“It seems he’s there most nights.” Lucifer told her with a sigh.

“Perfect.” Azrael grinned. She tugged on the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stoop low enough for her to press a kiss to his still slap reddened cheek. “See you tonight, Luci.” She grinned before stepping away. “It was nice to meet you, Chloe Decker!” Azrael waved enthusiastically.

“You too.” Chloe called but Azrael was already hurrying up the stairs and out of sight. Lucifer sighed as the Detective turned back to him, blinking. “You have a sister?” Chloe repeated her earlier question.

Lucifer for his part merely rolled his eyes affectionately at her. “Yes, do try and keep up, Detective.”

“With your whirl-wind of a family?” Chloe shot back. She scoffed dramatically even as she failed to keep the smile from her face. “Unlikely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought with a review!


End file.
